The polynomial $x^8 - 1$ is factored as
\[x^8 - 1 = p_1(x) p_2(x) \dotsm p_k(x),\]where each factor $p_i(x)$ is a non-constant polynomial with real coefficients.  Find the largest possible value of $k.$
Answer: By applying the difference of squares factorization repeatedly, we get
\begin{align*}
x^8 - 1 &= (x^4 - 1)(x^4 + 1) \\
&= (x^2 - 1)(x^2 + 1)(x^4 + 1) \\
&= (x - 1)(x + 1)(x^2 + 1)(x^4 + 1).
\end{align*}We can factor $x^4 + 1$ further with a clever application of difference-of-squares:
\begin{align*}
x^4 + 1 &= x^4 + 2x^2 + 1 - 2x^2 \\
&= (x^2 + 1)^2 - (x \sqrt{2})^2 \\
&= (x^2 + x \sqrt{2} + 1)(x^2 - x \sqrt{2} + 1).
\end{align*}Thus,
\[x^8 - 1 = (x - 1)(x + 1)(x^2 + 1)(x^2 + x \sqrt{2} + 1)(x^2 - x \sqrt{2} + 1).\]The quadratic factors have no real roots, so the factorization can have at most $\boxed{5}$ factors.